1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for draining water bearing stratum, generally known as wellpoints, and more particularly to a jetting head of such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known for some time in the water collector art to utilize wellpoints which jet the soil by fluid under pressure to continuously flush away detrital material from its situs permitting the point to gradually advance to a depth below the surface for withdrawing water from the soil by a suction operation. Such a device is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,447, issued to T. G. Griffin and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention which is an improvement over the same.
Several jetting heads have been developed for use in wellpoints, the majority of which are generally conical, ogival or in the shape of surface configurations radially symmetrical about their longitudinal axis and having a flat plane at their tip. Such configurations of jetting heads provide uniform resistance across their surfaces and may be retarded or obstructed during their vertical descent when passing through gravelly, stony, clay-like and organic formations such as bog, peat and meadow mat.
Thus, the invention of a nozzle head that will effectively penetrate through stony soils and chop through clay and organic formations is highly welcomed in the water collector art.